A Welcome Visit
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Jerry is met by a much loved companion in his time of despair and loneliness. Doofus Rick x Jerry Smith


A silence filled the room, all Jerry had was the sound of his own breathing. He looked up at the ceiling just thinking to himself. He wondered how it came to this, this impeccable loneliness. No children arguing amongst one another, no snarky remarks from the women in his life, no harsh comments being thrown at him. As crazy as it sounded, he missed it. He just missed human contact and general interaction.

Out of nowhere, Jerry heard a rhythmic knocking on the door. He let out a loud sigh and began to sit up. As much as he wanted to talk with someone he wasn't interested in being harassed by prostitutes wanting a quick buck or have that coyote threatening him again. Regardless of the possible disturbance, he got up and headed for the door, turning the knob slowly.

"I don't want what you're selling, please lea-", he froze unable to finish his statement as he looked at the other person in front of him. What was once a worried look quickly changed to glee. The brown haired man's eyes lit up and his mouth showing all teeth, revealing the most genuine smile he's given in ages. His favorite person stood before him with an equally euphoric expression.

"Rick! It's you!" The middle aged man without a second thought jumped into the older man's arms and became to tear up. "I-I'm so happy to see you, Rick."

"Hiya, buddy! Y-you okay? Are you crying?" The blue haired fellow slowly rubbed the back of the other feeling the folds of his clothing in between his fingers.

"I'm just so happy to see you Rick, I missed you a whole lot," he said as he still whimpered softly.

"I missed you too, Jer." Rick began to hold Jerry tighter now, feeling that the deeper embrace would comfort him. "I went to your house to look for ya, 'cause you didn't show up at our usually spot. I waited quite a bit of time. I was worried J-Jerry. You're daughter, Summer is it? S-she told me I could find you at this motel. I came here as fast as I could."

"Shit! How could I have forgotten? It's our day of fun isn't it? I'm sorry, I've just been feeling pretty low these days, it slipped my mind, Rick," the brunet let go of him and back up slightly. "Let me tell you what's been going on," he looked down at the floor, embarrassed at his current circumstance. Jerry gestured for Rick to follow him into the motel room and had both of them sit atop of the queen size bed. He proceeded to tell J19ζ7 what had happened since their last gathering.

"Oh Gee, Jerry! I'm s-so sorry, I didn't know you were having such a rough time. I wish I could have been here to comfort you sooner." His unibrow furrowed downward, gilt beginning to settle in as Jerry started to sob once again.

"It's okay Rick, I know you'd be here if you knew. I'm glad to have you now." Jerry was no longer crying, now just looking directly into Rick's eyes, trying his best to give him a light smile. Rick grinned in return, then reaching his hand over to Jerry's, rubbing it slowly.

"I'll always be here for you, buddy." Doofus Rick continued to grace his hand on his friend's. As they gazed into eachother's eyes, it was becoming clear that the both of them were feeling a little flustered. Without any hesitation, the younger man's lips approached the others locking together for a brief moment, then releasing.

"Oh wow, Jer. You know, I've never been kissed b-b-before." Jerry began to chuckle as Rick looked away from him.

"Really? I mean, you're older than me, aren't you Rick? You've really never been kissed before?"

"No...n-never. Ugh, I'm so pathetic," he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't be silly! It's kinda-cute! Did you like it, Rick?" Jerry moving Rick's hands away from his face, lifting it up to look directly at him.

"Y-yeah, it was real nice. Can-can we do that some more?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He leaned again once more letting his mouth meet with Rick's. He began to open his mouth slightly having his tongue now brush against the blue-haired man's lips, causing his mouth to widen as well. There tongues began to dance around in eachother's mouths, slippery and wet. It was as though they were battling, the younger one clearly being the winner in this fight. Jerry's hands found their way under Rick's shirt, starting to slowly rub up and down Rick's chest. Rick not knowing what to do, just let it happen, arms at his sides.

Jerry slowly coerced Rick's body further onto the bed, having him lay on his back as he hovered over his frail body. Rick began to breath heavily as Jerry's hand met with his clothed erection, massaging it gently.

"I'm impressed, you're pretty blessed it seems." Jerry lifted his body up slightly, sitting on Rick's upper thighs. He began to reach for his button and zipper. "I take it you're a virgin too? We can fix that." Jerry could feel the tightness in his pants and the desire to unbutton them grew. As he fingers started to fiddle around with his pants button Rick reached his arms out to hold on to Jerry's writs trying to get him to stop what he was doing before it went any farther.

"Ah-Jerry, I don't th-think I'm quite ready for -this is a lot f-for me." He started to sit back up and Jerry backed off of him.

"I understand, but dammit Rick" he began gesturing at his crotch. "Look how hard I've gotten 'because of you, not half bad for a guy who's never been kissed before, am I right?" He said jokingly. "When you're ready, I'd love to partake in your first time. Seems for now I'll have to settle for jerking off to the thought of fucking you," rubbing the back of his head slowly, semi-embarrassed.

"Gee Jerry, I think I'd like that a lot. If I could do it with anyone, you'd be the first person I'd like to share that with. B-but for now, I think I should go, it's kinda late now and Eric Stoltz Morty is probably waiting at home for me. It was great seeing you Jer." He paused, looked down, and blushed furiously. "I-I'll be thinking about you in that way too."

"You should probably go…," Jerry said reluctantly.

"Yeah, but I'll be back again soon, p-promise." This time Rick initiated the kiss, holding onto Jerry as tightly as he could, letting go to then reach for his portal gun. He raised his arms, then pulling the trigger. A portal now formed steps away.

"Until next time, 'ol friend." Jerry raised his hand giving off a gentle wave. Rick looked back at him, smiled, turned back around and was gone.

The room once again filled with silence, but this time, he didn't feel so alone.


End file.
